


All I Want For Christmas

by Cantar



Category: Firefly
Genre: First Kiss, Holidays, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-06
Updated: 2013-10-06
Packaged: 2017-12-28 14:53:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/993212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cantar/pseuds/Cantar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mal's wishing for a present that the universe can't give him!</p>
            </blockquote>





	All I Want For Christmas

I don't want a lot for Christmas 

The holidays were here among the ship of Serenity. Kaylee was currently putting up colorful paper decorations along the walls of living area and kitchen. She was humming Old Earth songs that had managed to survive so long…along with the holiday.

There is just one thing I need

The air among the ship was the most peaceful one that is a close second after a job gone perfectly with enough wealth that kept him in the sky for months and feed till the next job. Mal was currently hiding his smiles as he watched Jayne being dragged by River into a dance that was all limbs and shaking.

I don't care about the presents  
Underneath the Christmas tree

Jayne was laughing something that hadn’t happened for a long time…since Book’s funeral. He was dancing in odd circles around River who was gigging before swing her arms around his shoulders and forcing them together into a smoother, slower dance. Mal felt a flare of emotion hit his belly making his stomach squish uncomfortably. 

I just want you for my own  
More than you could ever know  
Make my wish come true...

He breathed a sigh when they parted to do another silly dance that Kaylee dragged a grinning Simon into. Slowly as the couples dance among themselves…Mal turned and left for the bridge. There he found Zoë making out with Wash in her lap. He chuckled at the scene…glad to see her happy after the close call they had earlier this year. 

All I want for Christmas is  
You... yea yea 

He turned from them as well and continued his way to his bunk only to drop his boots inside before trailing along the corridors barefoot. He liked to do this from time to time when everyone was busy with other activities. It would just be him and Serenity in the relative silence. He would pace upon the cool floors, hand trailing along the wall, and he would hum gently to Serenity’s tone.

I don't want a lot for Christmas  
There is just one thing I need

It was just peaceful. He stopped within every room tracing lightly Serenity’s curves mumbling some sentences of love for the ship. Once he was done with the ship he would head down to the bulk and just sit on a crate. He would let Serenity crowd around him like a blanket. 

(and I) Don't care about presents

This is what he needed and wanted at the moment. Then he caught wind of a familiar scent that made his stomach twist in both a pleasant and unpleasant feeling. “Jayne,” he breathed becoming dizzy on the scent of gunpowder and a light sweat from his earlier dancing. 

Underneath the Christmas tree  
I don't need to hang my stocking  
There upon the fireplace  
Santa Claus won't make me happy  
With a toy on Christmas day

Mal shivered as he felt the radiating heat from Jayne who leaned against his crate. “What are you doing Mal?” Jayne whispered not wanting to break whatever peace Mal found down here. ”Wishin,” Mal said avoiding Jayne’s eyes as he chuckled softly. “What do you have to wish about Captain?” Jayne asked. 

I just want you for my own

“Inara” Jayne asked when Mal remained quiet. 

More than you could ever know  
Mal shook his head. He hadn’t thought about Inara since she jumped planet side their last job Mal bid her a final goodbye. He told her that she was welcome broad Serenity if she ever needed return beneath her wings. Inara had smiled sadly, knowing that it was Mal’s way of letting her off easy from a relationship they never started. 

Make my wish come true  
All I want for Christmas is you...  
You baby

“Than what is bothering the great Captain Malcolm Reynolds that he would wish for it,” Jayne said. 

Oh I won't ask for much this Christmas  
I wonv't even wish for snow  
(and I) I'm just gonna keep on waiting  
Underneath the mistletoe

Mal smiled before glancing up at the ceiling of bulk to find more of Kaylee’s decorations. He chuckled. Jayne followed his glaze replying with, “It’s mistletoe. River’s idea, had me put it up. According to Old Earth, its tradition for two people to kiss under it for luck and love.” 

I won't make a list and send it  
To the North Pole for Saint Nick  
I won't even stay awake to  
Hear those magic reindeer click

Mal looked at Jayne who smiled shyly thinking Mal was about to call him a softie. “Then we should kiss,” Mal says staring straight into Jayne’s eyes with such seriousness that Jayne actually blushes for the first time since his teenage years.

'Cause I just want you here tonight  
Holding on to me so tight  
What more can I do  
Baby all I want for Christmas is you  
You baby

Jayne smiles slowly waiting for Mal to shout, “Just pulling your leg,” instead he leans forward inches from Jayne’s face. Jayne basks in the warm breaths then he just leans the rest of the way, giving Mal a gentle peck on the lips. Mal gasps…shocked by the sudden action.

All the lights are shining  
So brightly everywhere (so brightly yea)  
And the sound of children's  
Laughter fills the air

Mal smiles gently before saying, “That’s not a kiss. I know you don’t usually do this often but let me show you.” Jayne is then tugged gently by his neck toward Mal who is grinning lightly. Their lips meet softly, slowly, and Mal put all his feeling behind it. Jayne felt giddiness bubble up in him. 

And everyone is singing (oh yea)  
I hear those sleigh bells ringing  
Santa won't you bring me the one I really need  
won't you please bring my baby to me…

A squeal of happiness breaks them apart. River and Kaylee are leaning over the railing shouting, “Yay for the Captain. Yay for Jayne.” Simon stands beside them a little away and is rubbing his eyes saying, “I think I’ve gone blind.” 

Oh I don't want a lot for Christmas  
This is all I'm asking for  
I just want to see baby

Jayne grins glancing back at Mal who beams at him before attacking his lips again making him moan low in his throat. Mal pulls back and mumbles, “I ain’t wishin no more Jayne…if you agree to that.”

Standing right outside my door  
Oh I just want you for my own  
More than you could ever know  
Make my wish come true  
Baby all I want for Christmas is  
You (You) baby

Jayne smiles and asks, “You want me for the holidays, Captain?” Mal smiles kissing him once more, “No, it’s a nice start but I want you for a lot longer then the holidays,” Mal whispers gently in Jayne’s ear. 

All I want for Christmas is you baby...  
All I want for Christmas is you baby...

“I think we can work something out,” Jayne smiles and kisses him again.”

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Drifting Thoughts. Way backed up on stories…I really wasn’t lying. All I Want For Christmas by Mariah Carey.


End file.
